


All is Fair in Love and War

by elsalapizza (lamerezouille)



Series: SPN Fluff Bingo [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, multiple mentions of war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 09:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamerezouille/pseuds/elsalapizza
Summary: Castiel's soulmate words don't bode well for the future of the world. Things might still be all right anyways.





	All is Fair in Love and War

**Author's Note:**

> Written for #spnadventcalendar2018 on tumblr. Day 18 prompt: "Snowball fight? It's war"  
> Square #13 fill on my SPN fluff bingo card "Free space: Soulmates AU"

Ever since his soulmate words appeared on his wrist, Castiel had been scared for the future. Not scared about meeting his soulmate in itself, after all the sentence was declarative and he had no reason to think anything wrong about his soulmate. What he was more scared of was the state of the world that would render _This is war_ an acceptable thing to say to someone the first time you met.

So while his peers obsessed about their soul mate—what would they look like? What would they sound like? Would their first meeting be as romantic as their soulmate words hinted at?—Castiel  was way more interested in international diplomacy than the average American teenager.

He knew there were wars going on in the world at all times, and that there probably always would be, yet the sentence _This is war_ felt to Castiel like he would be if not participating in it, at least close enough to combat to be concerned about it.

And because Castiel knew he had no intention to ever enroll in the military, he was absolutely sure that war would break on American soil during his lifetime.

One of the most distressing things about it all was that Castiel knew perfectly well that soulmate words, whatever they were, always happened. They were the only glimpse into the future humankind would ever get, but they were infallible. This fact was innocuous when it just meant your soulmate would like your jacket, but aggravating when it implied thousands of human lives would be endangered by a soon-to-come domestic conflict incomparable to anything seen before.

Maybe this whole situation had made Castiel a bit more paranoid than he would have been otherwise.

So, yes. Maybe Castiel’s life was imbued with more anxiety than it should be, but what it also meant was that he’d decided long ago that he would use every minute of living in peace to experience life at its fullest, never refusing any opportunity that war times could possibly mar.

So when a gigantic snowball fight broke out during a snow day in his first college semester, Castiel didn’t hesitate one second. He gathered as much snow as he could, and joined the melee.

He’d been throwing and avoiding snowballs for a few minutes, laughing and jumping, and being generally pretty content with his life when someone came out of nowhere, and made him eat a fistful of snow as they cried at the top of their lungs, “THIS IS WAR!”

Castiel froze. And not just because of the snow currently melting against his neck.

In one instant, the majority of his life got turned on its head. Maybe Castiel had misinterpreted the nature of his soulmate words after all.

He turned around to finally discover who his soulmate was, but before he could do anything, the boy who’d just attacked him suffered a rapid and very severe counter-attack.

He had fallen down and three of Castiel’s friends were currently plummeting him with snow, obviously not caring that they were absolutely destroying the person who was supposed to become the love of Castiel’s life.

The situation was too hectic for anyone to hear Castiel’s demands that they let him go, so he took the situation in his own hands.

Castiel pushed at Hanna a bit less gently that he could have and pulled Balthazar by the arm in one fell swoop. Rachel didn’t seem to want to let go though, so Castiel dived in and grabbed the boy’s shoulders with both hands, pulling him away from her while making himself the accidental target of the piles of snow Rachel was about to pour on his soulmate.

He ran away as quickly as he could, still pulling the boy behind him, and it was only when they were safe, a few yards away, that Cas turned to actually look at his soulmate.

He discovered a boy who might actually be the most beautiful person he’d ever seen, with freckles and green eyes, and cheekbones to die for.

“Who are you?” his soulmate asked, obviously surprised that someone he’d just drenched in snow would help him.

And because Castiel had spent most of his teenage years being very dramatic about the world coming to an end by way of nuclear war, all he could think of answering was, “I’m the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition.”

His soulmate obviously recognized the words, given the way his eyes lit up at once.

“I knew you would be a dramatic fellow, but I had no idea how much,” he answered with a smile.

From all his time worrying about armed conflicts, Castiel had completely forgotten to wonder what it would feel like to meet the love of his life. Elated, amused, awed. Castiel was caught completely unawares by all these feelings he should have been preparing for ever since his soulmate words had appeared.

“My name is Castiel,” was all he could think to say after this realization.

“Dean,” his soulmate answered, and Castiel already felt like he could get lost in his eyes.

And then, because Castiel had been absolutely unprepared for this, the next thing he blurt out was, “I thought meeting you meant the world would be ending.”

And Dean might really have been made for Castiel, because instead of looking weirded out by Castiel’s odd behavior, all he did was let out a laugh and take Castiel’s hand.

“Well, end of the world or not, at least we’ve got each other, right?”

And Cas had to admit, after fearing a coming war for so long, he’d never before thought about how having his soulmate by his side would make him feel like he could fight it and win.

**Author's Note:**

> [rebloggable on tumblr ♥](http://elsalapizza.tumblr.com/post/181227820660/fic-all-is-fair-in-love-and-war)


End file.
